Let me be with you
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: 16 year old Cagalli found herself moving to a new town to live with her older brother and his wife after the death of her father. And when she starts at a new school she finds her self strangely attracted to her new english teacher whom who holds a secret
1. Chapter 1

hey Guys I have written another fanfic from my list of one's that I ask you to vote on in Temptation, however this one has been changed from my original ideas I had before. But never less I hope you guys would like the first chapter of this fanfic despite my bad grammar and typo.

well I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think if I can get as many reveiws I will continue with it.

Let me be with you 

Chapter One 

The wind blew wildly at my new school uniform consisting of a white pleated skirt that reached my knees and a white blouse with a blue scarf tied in bow.

"Stupid wind." I groaned in annoyance as I pulled down my skirt.

Once I was sure my skirt was down completely I made a mad dash across the road to a large white building in front.

With a folded piece of paper in my right hand and in my left hand, I was gripping tightly to the strap on my shoulder bag.

A silent sigh escaped my lips as I looked up into the large white building "Maybe Kira was right a new start was definitely better for me." I whispered gripping the strap tighter.

And with one last look at the school I entered the building and made my way into my new school.

Inside of school was very different from my last school it looked brighter and more homey unlike my last which was just plain. There was this homey atmosphere to this place, it wasn't really decorated like a school would be instead of just plain old white wall.

They were painted yellow and white and instead of your normal uncomfortable wood benches they were these leather coaches. To me it seem strange that a school would look like this but I find myself liking it no matter how much I wanted to hate in reality.

"Can I help you Miss?" I heard voice suddenly say, making me realise I was now in the school office.

Placing a smile on my lips and glanced up to see a woman with brown hair and a warm smile on her lips.

"Erm Yes I am a new student." I replied.

"Ah yes you must be Cagalli Yula Athra then?" the woman asked suddenly, walking over to the desk and taking a set of files out along with a large file pack.

I smiled "Yes I am." I replied.

The woman smiled back "by the way I am Murrue Ramiuse," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Ramiuse," I smiled.

"Well anyway if there anything you are in need of assistance with just asks for me but for the mean while here I have a pack." she spoke holding the large file to me.

"It contains all the essentials needed for the school. Including your class schedule and map of the school in case you get lost," she smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back taking the pack from her.

"The head of the school should be here any moment now to take you to your first class so have a seat and wait." the lady spoke again pointing to the coach on the right side of the school office.

I nodded and took a seat, after a while wait a man with golden yellow hair and a bright ecstatic smile on his lips appeared holding his hand out in front of me.

"Welcome to Onogoro High. I am the headmaster of the school Mwu La Flaga." he greeted.

I smiled and shook his hand "I am Cagalli Yula Athra and thank you for welcoming me here sir." I replied back.

The headmaster smiled "Well why don't we get you to your fist class and introduce you to your future friends." he said.

I nodded and stood up.

************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala************************************

For half of the day it had been pretty boring and normal like school was suppose to be with the classes almost killing me of boredom. Since most of the stuff they were learning I had already learned in my last school, so you could imagine how boring it really was for me.

Now it was lunch time and I was sat with two girls whom who I had just made friend with, one of the girls had short brown hair and blue eyes and was called Miriallia Haw. The other girl was Stellar Loussier she had short golden yellow hair like mine and pink eyes.

At the current moment we all were sat down on a table nearest to the cafeteria window, I wasn't really that hungry so I just brought a drink and a red apple.

"So what have you got next, I assume it English like me and Stell" I heard Miriallia ask.

I took a sip of my coke and want into my coat pocket where I had scrunch up my class schedule, taking it out I opened it up and looked at what I have after lunch.

"Err I have English with a Mr Zala" I read as I heard a sudden gasp from group of girls sat on the table next door to us.

I looked up and saw the girl glaring at me making me wonder what I had done to anger them in the first place.

"Can someone tell me why those girls are glaring at me?" I asked looking at my two friends.

"Well that is because you are in a class with their, how do I say this, their infatuation." Mir told me.

"Infatuation." I repeated confused.

Mir nodded "Yes and when I mean infatuation I mean the teacher." she said with a grin.

My eyes widen "you mean those group of girls have a crush on the English teacher? All of them?" I asked.

Mir and Stellar nodded at the same time "yep." they both said in unison.

I sighed and looked at the group of girls who were now eating their lunches "Is that possible?" I find myself asking.

"You bet." I heard Stellar say.

"After all, the English teacher is HOT and when I mean hot I mean drop dead gorgeous" Mir grinned.

"Yep I bet the whole population in world as in the female's would have him if they could" Stellar agreed.

"And I bet most of the guys whom who are gay would too" Mir said.

"Is he really that great looking?" I asked a little shocked to hear what they said, well I really doubt there is a guy out there that every woman would want or even guy for the matter.

"I am very sure Cagalli that even you would fall for him." Mir grinned.

"I totally agree with Mir there." Stellar smirked.

I sighed "I don't think so guys. It takes more than a good looking face to make me land on my butt." I laughed.

"Well I am sure Cagalli you will or the whole female population here in school wouldn't think so too." Mir replied just as the school bell want.

"Well I am pretty sure I won't but I am curious though to whether he is really is that hot. So let get to class quick then." I replied standing up picking up my bag.

And I really was curious because it was hard to believe there was a guy out there that was that good looking well not unless it a vampire like one in books that is.

********************************Cagallina Rosette Zala********************************************

"See we told you so." the voice of my new two friends said in unison as the school bell want indicating end of 4th period.

I sighed unfortunately for me that is my two new best friends were right; my new English teacher was definitely hot and drop dead gorgeous hot.

Mir and Stellar were definitely right he was so good looking that even I understood why the whole population of females in school had a crush on him, and now I was one of them.

He was very attractive guy with a prince like charm with short shoulder length navy blue hair and a pair of the most unbelievable green eyes that reminded me of emerald stones.

And with him that good looking it made me wonder, what he looked like underneath all that clothing. Not that I was a pervert but I couldn't help wonder it though and I even bet all the other girls thought the same.

Apart from been gorgeous he was pretty intelligent too and I mean intelligence that you don't normally see a good looking guy like that. Not that I am stereo typing, but from what I leant is that guy's who are gorgeous are very arrogant and don't know what is what.

And guys who are plain looking are intelligent but there stood in front of me wiping down the white board. Was a guy who was both gorgeous and had intelligence, not something you see all the time, and he was nice as well, a friendly guy and one of the nicest teachers I have met so far.

"So Miss Atha what do you think to the school so far then?" I suddenly heard a voice say bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see that Mr Zala was now stood next to me and he was rather close to me that I swore I could feel his breath on me.

"I err it's been err okay I guess" I find myself replying all most in stutters too. And now I find myself almost melting at the sight of his gorgeous smile.

"I am glad to hear," he replied "and I guess you three better get to your next class now" he spoke again smiling that smile.

"Yes sir." all three of us spoke in unison, but I said it in more of daze since well I find myself attracted to him in more ways than one.

It wasn't just a normal crush for me and that scared me a little, but what scared me the most was the fact that. After staring at him for while now I felt that I knew him somehow even though I swear that I never met him before.

"Hey you coming Cagalli?" I heard the voice of Stellar asking bringing me out of my thoughts once again.

"Erryeah." I replied back quickly, as I picked my bag up and made my way out of the English room, however just as I did the voice of Mr Zala rang though the room stopping me.

"Oh and Miss Atha I would like to see you after school. There are a few things that I would like to discuss with you. Since you have just transferred here." he told me with that smile that I have just nick named the dazzler.

I nodded "Yes sir." I replied before walking off still dazed.

**********************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**************************************

For the rest of the day left of school it want by fast for some reason it seem too have flown by unlike this morning.

"So do you want to come to the local cafe with me and Stell?" Mir asked as we walked out of the science labs.

I sighed and raised an eyebrow at my new friends "Have you forgotten that Mr Zala wanted to see me after school Mir." I replied.

"Oh yeah." they both replied at the same time.

"But hey a least you get to spend time with your crush." Stellar teased.

At Stellar teasing I found myself glaring at her for the first time since we made friend "Hey he happen to be also the whole female population in this school crush too including you two." I retaliated.

And at my retaliation both Stellar and Miriallia laughed "we know but you did say to us you won't fall for him." Stellar replied back grinning.

I sighed "I guess it my own fault then" I laughed.

They both smiled "well then since you got to see Mr gorgeous me and Stell better get going and we will see you here tomorrow then." Mir said.

"Yep" I replied back "See you two then" I smiled waving as they left in another direction.

***********************************Cagallina Rosette Zala***************************************

"Hello Mr Zala." I said out loud as I entered the English room.

Where I had half expected to see him sat at his desk waiting, but unfortunately he was not in sight.

"I guess he had another class somewhere.," I whispered placing my bag down on the desk and sitting on it.

"I better wait for him I suppose." I sighed out after, and just as I did I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and the next minute I felt myself lose consciousness slowly and some sort of pressure on my neck.

"Cagalli, do you know how much I have missed you?" was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*************************************************

*********************************************************************************************************************

Thank you everyone for reading.

I hoped you liked it and please leave a reveiw no flaming though and let me know If I should continue with it.

Cagallina Rosette Zala


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guy's

Now some of you have already guessed who the mysterious person was at the cliffy and what Athrun could be, maybe you guys are right sadly you're not going to find out just yet though even though there might be some simple clues in it :). But due to the plot to the story I will not reveal just yet, along with how Athrun know Cagalli too. You just going to after keep reading and reviewing until then.

I want thank those whom who have read and also reviewed and added this fanfic to their favs too. I really hope you guys will enjoy this one and at the end you will review.

I have already started on the 3rd chapter and will be done soon and ready to upload if I can get over twenty reviews here.

Enjoy

Let me be with you

Chapter Two

I had awoken up for while, but my eyes were still closed shut and I felt completely drained out of energy, as I lay in a pair of inviting warm arms that seem so familiar to me.

I could also hear a familiar voice speaking to me and what seem to be two sharp objects stab my neck like small needles or something but more thick.

But the pain only lasted for a mere second and then it was replaced with the overwhelming feeling of pleasure.

Something that I could have explained in more detail, if the feeling hadn't suddenly disappeared, I heard myself cry out at the lost of the feeling.

And then I felt a large hand placed on my cheek and pair of lips pressed against my own lips.

"I am so sorry Cagalli I didn't mean too" I heard the familiar voice whisper against my lips before I lost consciousness again.

****************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**********************************************

At the memory of me losing consciousness, I awoke rapidly to find myself in my bedroom.

With one swift movement I wrestled myself out of my bed sheets and made a mad dash out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where my older brother Kira and his wife Lacus were sat eating their breakfast.

At the sound of my footsteps Kira and Lacus looked up at me with a worried expression etched on their faces.

"Is there something wrong Sis?" my brother asked placing a news paper onto the dinner table.

I looked at my brother and then my sister in law noticing both their faces were etched with more than worry.

I sighed and shook my head "It's nothing" I replied with a smile on my lips before sitting myself down next to Kira and taking a slice of toast from the toast stack.

I really didn't want to worry them anymore so I decided to keep quiet and I wasn't so sure about what really happened yesterday, it was little hazy to me.

Maybe I had come home after school and then fallen asleep on the bed and dreamed the rest of that, there wasn't a real point in asking in case I worry them more.

"How are you feeling?" the voice of Lacus suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as I was about to take bite of my slice.

I watched my brother and Lacus look at each other before turning back to me "You do remember what happened yesterday don't you?" Kira asked.

I shook my head, even though it was lie but then I really didn't know what really happened did I.

All I could remember was blacking out and been in the English room along with a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulder, and the words "Cagalli, do you know how much I have missed you?" been whispered into my ear before the pressure was on my neck.

However was that real or was it a dream I wasn't really sure now after waking up in my room.

"You mean me blacking out?" I asked in a rather confusing tone.

They both nodded "and there is a good thing your teacher found you and brought you home" Lacus said with smiled.

"Isn't that right Kira" she asked my brother, who in returned nodded his head but he seem to grit his teeth to for some odd reason, not that I knew why.

"May I ask which teacher?" I asked.

Lacus smiled "I believe his name was Mr Zala" she told me.

My eyes widen and I felt my cheeks suddenly warm up at the mention of the name, and the thought of him carrying me and me been so close to him, and at just thinking of that made me want to scream in embarrassment.

However fortunately my brother brought me out of my thoughts before, I could even scream out feeling this embarrass.

"You can have the day off by the way sis, especially after yesterday" my brother said.

I glanced at my brother and placed a smile on my lips "Nah I think I'll go Kira. I really don't want to miss any classes and that, beside I need to thank Mr Zala" I replied.

And I swore I saw my brother clench his teeth again but didn't think much of it again.

"Are you sure Cagalli?" Lacus asked suddenly.

I nodded "Yes" I reassured the both of them; I then stood up from chair and looked at the kitchen clock.

"OH SHIT" I screamed seeing that it was 7:30.

School started at 8:00 and with one quick motion and dashed out of the kitchen in panic of been late for school since I should have set off now to get to school on time.

I needed to change and wash quickly, at times like this I wish I was super girl or maybe had some sort thing that could stop time.

***************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala************************************************

By the time I reached school I was thirty minutes late and was out of breath "I really need to keep fit" I mumbled to myself.

As I approached my first class of the day, fortunately my first class of the day was with Mr Zala.

I opened the door and entered the classroom as I walked in I saw that Mr Zala was stood in front of the white board writing something down.

I approached him "Sorry for been late sir" I apologised with a bow.

As I rose from the bow I saw him smile at me "Don't worry about it Miss Athra, I know your reason so why don't you take seat and start copying the question on the bored" he replied to me.

I nodded in reply and made my way to my seat as I did I could feel my cheeks glow red, and the glares from most of the female population in my class.

"What was that all about?" Mir asked once I was sat down.

I glanced at her and sighed "Long story I tell you later" I replied pulling out a pad of paper and a pen from my bag before placing it under my feet.

************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala******************************************************

At the end of class I told my friends to go on and that I meet up with them once I have seen Mr Zala.

I adjusted the strap on my bag and walked over to Mr Zala desk, where he was sat writing a few notes down which I assumed was for the next class.

"Sir" I called gripping the strap tighter.

As he glanced up at me I could feel my heart suddenly skip a beat and the feeling of wanting to hug him.

"Oh Miss Athra" I heard him say bringing me out of my thoughts, I smiled as he asked me "How are you feeling?" his voice holding so much concern.

"I am feeling very fine sir" I replied.

He smiled "I am glad" he said and as he said that I swore his usual bright green eyes saddened for a moment and his hands suddenly tighten into a fist.

"So was there something you wish to speak to me about?" he asked, his eyes back to normal.

Shaking my thoughts away I nodded "Yes Sir. I wanted to thank you for bringing me home last night after I collapsed here" I explained with a bow.

He only smiled at me with what look to me like a forced smile and then suddenly ushered me out of his classroom "I think you better get to your next class" he said quickly.

But there was something odd about the tone he used on me it was as if he was pleading me to get out without using the word please.

I only nodded as I turned around to face him, and then I took a bow before I walked away.

And that was when I notice his eyes had changed from a gentle green into a vivid green, all this was rather strange to me the fact that his eyes had change the his tone of voice too.

*************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala***************************************************

thanks for reading and please reviews, if I get over twenty reviews I promise to have the next chapter ready and uploaded by tomorrow night my time here in the uk.

Happy Chinese new year's guys too


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys

Now I promised you I would update as soon as I get over twenty review which I have now lol even if it one over, better than none though isn't it lol.

So here is Chapter Three hope you guys enjoy and of course Review at the very end.

Let Me Be With You

Chapter Three 

By the end of the 3rd lesson I had been thinking instead of concentrating on what the teachers had been talking about.

Instead I had been thinking about Mr Zala's eyes, it was odd to me, but for some reason now that I think more about it, it seemed familiar like I seen them before somewhere.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head again, I really shouldn't dwell on them right now not at school anyway.

It was lunchtime now and me, Mir and Stella were outside in the school garden, which were covered in all kinds of roses from red, pink and white.

It looked incredibly beautiful in my eyes and it wasn't something you would normally see in a school.

So seeing it for the first time in a school for the matter amazed me, and somehow looking at the roses reminded me something from my childhood but I couldn't work out what it was.

However I don't really remember anything from my childhood it wasn't something that my brother nor my father wanted to talk about with me.

The earliest memory I had was six years ago when I was twelve, after an incident and I lost my memory.

But then that memory was a blur too for some reason, I remember wondering off one night, after fighting with my older brother and father. And then ended up in wood nearby our home and the next thing I found myself awake back home much like today.

"Hey Cagalli you okay" Mir suddenly asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I am just surprised to see so many roses and a huge garden here in a school."

Mir grinned "I can see where you're coming from but then the idea did come from the hottest teacher in this school."

I looked up in surprised "Really you mean Mr Zala?" I asked.

"Well yeah who else?" she grinned "and not forgetting he is also the nephew of the head here too" and at that sentence my eyes widen in astonishment.

"What?" I muttered in disbelieve, with my brown eyes focused on my two friends.

"Yep it the honest truth it even tell you that on the list of teachers that work here in the new student pack" Mir told me.

And with that I dived into my bag and took it out the pack that Ms Ramiuse gave me and started to look through it, and to my surprise there was a small paragraph on the relation of Mr Mwu La Flaga and Mr Athrun Zala.

"God maybe I should have read this earlier" I sighed, noticing also in the pack that Mr Zala was only four years older than me.

Mir and Stellar laughed "I think you really should have" Mir told me.

I sighed and closed pack placing back into my bag, and then all of a suddenly I felt all my energy drain from my body and my legs suddenly crumple under me.

Then the next second I felt a pair of arms catching me before I could reach the ground, my eyes widen as I glanced up to see a pair of green eyes looking down at me with concern.

"Are you okay Miss Atha" he asked.

I nodded and tried to get up but I only fell back into his arms as dizziness came over me "Sorry sir" I stuttered in awkwardness.

He only smiled at me with concern, and then I felt my feet leave the ground out of the blue.

"Come. Let's get you to the nurse office" he said to me.

"Err... umm it okay" I stuttered again, my arms unconsciously wrapping them self around his neck.

He did not say word back and continue to carry me.

As he walked I looked back at my friends and noticed them grinning away with a sort of sparkle in their eyes that kind of scared me.

I groaned, right at this moment I wished that I had something to bury my face in, and I did but it will only cause me trouble if I stuffed my face into the teacher's shoulder.

*********************************Cagallina Rosette Zala***************************************************

A moan escaped my lips as I laid myself in my bed, after falling into my English teacher's arms and taken to the nurse's office. The nurse called my home and since my brother worked Lacus picked me up and took me back home.

It was about 1:00 and I still felt oddly drained from energy but unlike earlier it felt worse.

At the current moment I felt like my body had been though a seven day crash course in fitness, it was like my energy had just drained out me kind of like yesterday to be honest.

I could feel my eyes close and then soon succumb to slumber.

***********************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala******************************************

It was about 7:00 when I woke and it was pitch black outside, rubbing my eyes I looked around my room to notice that I was tucked in bed with my favourite soft blanket over my body.

I smiled knowing it was Kira whom who had done this since he was the only one who knew where I placed the blanket. And that it was my favourite one and the one I used the most when I was ill or depressed.

I looked out the window and suddenly felt like I needed fresh air, so I took the blanket off myself and I got out of bed.

I made my way to my wardrobe and took out a pair black jeans and a large red jumper before changing out of my school uniform into the warmer cloths.

Once I was changed I left my room taking a my favourite green parker with me, I made my way into the living room where Lacus and my brother had fallen asleep after watching some romance.

I smiled and picked up a blanket laid on an armchair and covered the both of them before leaving and locking the door.

*******************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**********************************

The only source of light, been the street lamp and the full moon high in the sky, a content sigh escaped my lips as I breathed in the fresh air and let the wind cool me down.

I started to walk in a slow paste, with my hands in my jacket pockets, I didn't really know street to well since I had only just moved here a month ago.

But I knew where the basic places were like the corner shops and the park, and the root I happen to be walking was to the park.

After twenty minute walk I finally arrived at the park and sat on a swing, I let my hand grasp the chains keeping the swing still.

The nightly wind blew lightly rocking the swings beside me, back at home when my father was still alive I used go to the local park after small little disputes with him.

At the thought of my father I could feel my eyes water despite all the argument I had with him we were close and he was a very overprotective father. Whenever I had male friends over he would visit my room very often or made sure we were always downstairs with him in the room.

And even though it drove me crazy I miss my father overprotective side too, not that Kira wasn't, in matter of fact I think Kira is the worse when it comes to been overprotective family member, but then my father could be has bad when he is provoked to be.

Just thinking of my father more I could feel my eyes water more, closing my eyes I used the sleeve of my jacket I wiped my eyes.

Once I was sure my eyes were clear of tears I opened my eyes to find that there was group of guy's walking towards me.

I could feel a cold shiver run through my spine, knowing the group wasn't here to ask for direction or to make friends.

In one quick fluid motion I got up from the swing with my eyes cautiously watching them, but before I could get away they had already surrounded me somehow.

**************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*******************************************************

Thanks for reading and do me favour if you really do like this story Review please (Your reviews are like lifelines in a game to me that is, it help me go on writing and updating within two weeks instead of a month) SOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW GUY'S.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

Now I know some of you have noticed where some of my ideas for this story came from and you are right, this fanfiction contains mixed ideas from the anime Vampire knight and the book Twilight.

So well done to my regular readers who noticed.

After reading all four books and watching Vampire knight I thought I'll write a fanfiction similar to them but with my own ideas in it.

Now my last reviewer in chapter two asked me a few questioned that could not be answered in my actual chapter so I am goanna answer for you now.

The reason my dividers have Cagallina to it is because I wanted to add my own person touch to it.

About Athrun and Cagalli ages I am not sure what your specific question was, since in Chapter two I said the age difference was four years between them.

However if you mean by why Athrun is young as a teacher it will be explained in the future chapter. And I want to apologise for using I, too many times.

However I thought it was relevant for a one person point of views fanfiction or I may confuse people and properly have already though.

Anyway I want to thank you to all my readers who have reviewed and hope you all will continue to read.

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or seed Destiny, I also do not own Twilight or Vampire knight. If I did I am sure I would do more then expected to keep die hard fans happy.

Anyway enough chit chat and here is Chapter Four of Let me be with you

************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala******************************************************

Let me be with you Chapter Four 

"Look who we have here?" the tallest out the group of five said, his smirk clearly seen, making my heart pound against my chest in fear.

I took a cautious glance around to see if there was maybe small gap I could run through before anything could happen.

But unfortunately they were all close together and around me almost like a swarm of crows surrounding their prey.

"You smell so good" one of them said closing their eyes shut and taking in what I assume was my scent, making me feel another cold shiver run down my spine.

"Umm you sure do" the rest agreed as I swallowed hard.

Never once before have I ever had been in such a situation like this before not even in my old home town on an island named True Island.

It was only small but I loved it there, it was my sanctuary from danger. The crime rate there was less than three percentage out of hundred.

"You're a pretty little one aren't you" the tallest spoke again, suddenly lifting his hand, but before he could touch me I moved my head out of the way.

"Don't touch me" I barked out with a glare. Even though I was frightened I wasn't going to let them know.

"Ah pretty and feisty that how I like them." he smirked.

"Now guys." he started to say turning to them I assume to be his friends "Leave." he finished and they left on his command.

As he looked the other way to watch his friends leave, I took this chance to get away, but I only manage a few steps before he grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a menacing tone, his grip tightening around my arm hurting me.

"Let me go." I barked using all my strength to get away.

But I was kidding myself he was taller and he was a bigger build, he was a guy, which made him physically stronger than me.

However his strength seem unnatural, inhuman, I know for a fact that there wasn't a human out there who could have the capability to cause this much pain.

The grip he had on my arm was so hard and very painful; it felt as if it was something heavy like tone of metal crushing it.

I swear if he had gripped any tighter it would have crushed my bones, and there wasn't any human out there that could crush your bones with their bare hands.

"Now if I were you miss I suggest you stop struggling before" He started pulling me closer, so that his face was only an inch away from mine.

"How shall I say this well let say I don't want my dinner to be ruined" he finished with a smirk and then he flashed his teeth at me.

And that was where I find myself almost quivering in fear at the sight of two sharp fangs like Canine teeth.

And not once in my life have I ever thought that there such people out there in the world, until now that is.

"Vampire" was the first word that came out my mouth with fear.

The man only smirked "You seem shocked miss" he spoke.

And he was right but I was beyond shocked, I didn't know how to describe how I felt into words.

I may have read about Vampires and watched them in movies, but I sure hell didn't expect to meet one in real, in my lifetime and in a dangerous situation like this.

"Or shall I say frightened" he spoke again and this time he was bang on.

He then laughed "Don't worry, by the time I finished with you, you won't ever after feel fear ever again" he whispered in a menacing tone.

And I knew what he meant.

"Now I can't have my dinner runaway can I" he suddenly said pulling me closer to him, moving my hair away from my neck.

Making my heart beat fast and my eyes close in fear, all that was running through my head was that this was it.

I am goanna die and in hands of something that was supposed to be a myth.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice suddenly said making me open my eyes to see a pair of green eyes gazing down at me with Concern.

"Mr....Zala" I stuttered in shock.

It was odd, one minute I was about to be dinner and now my teacher was stood next to me gazing at me with concern and what looked like anger too.

"Go Cagalli" he suddenly said his voice demanding as he looked at a certain direction.

I followed his eyes and saw the man quiet a distance away from us getting up from the ground with a fearless expression on his face.

"Ah well look who it is the great Athrun Zala" The man smirked as I found myself looking from Mr Zala to the man back and forth.

"Look here Ryu, you better off leaving now unless you really do want to die" I watch Mr Zala threaten.

But the man I now know as Ryu only smirked "oh so this must be your famous vampire princess" he said before walking away.

My eyes grew wide opened at his sentence and then all of a suddenly I blacked out again the 3rd time for the past two days.

************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*******************************************************

Athrun Zala P.O.V

"Cagalli" I found myself whispering quietly as I caught her in my arms.

It had been almost five years now, since I last saw the young woman in my arms and she had grown to become quite attractive.

She was only twelve the last time and my job was to protect her.

However she wasn't just someone to protect too me she was the most precious person to me and still is.

She was also the vampire that turned me and the main reason why I have been 20 years of age for five years now however I don't regret her turning me.

I was 16 when I was hired to protect a 6 year old Cagalli by her father and older brother

At the time I didn't really see why they hired me in the first place, they were a group of Vampires and I was a mere human.

It was my first job actually after leaving a military camp after a year of training, even though I did not know the reason I took it very serious.

Whenever Cagalli wanted to go somewhere I would take her and guard her with my life.

And as the years pass by and I got to spend more time with her I started to see a different side to her.

She was young and was very mature for her age and that was because she was half a Vampire, she would age like any human to a certain age that is, but her mind would seem to grow with wisdom.

It was weird though when a mature sentence came out of a small little girl and it scared me a little at times too.

Because after five years of spending time with her I began to fall in love with her and that was the year I was change too.

It was normal night that day I was turned I took Cagalli out for her usual walks, since she hated been stuck in one place.

And on that day we did we were ambushed by another Vampire.

Cagalli and her family weren't just normal vampires they were Royal vampires one's with principles.

They did not take blood from humans or animals; they would either survive on their mate blood or blood bags taken from hospitals.

And that was one of the main reasons why the vampire ambushed us apart from the fact that Cagalli wasn't a full vampire.

There was something about the scent of a female whom who is a half vampire; it would seem their scent smelt so sweet that every vampire wanted to taste it.

The main reason I was hired was to protect her from these vampires whom who were after her blood.

And that was when I was turned after fighting the one off.

But that story was for another time, what I needed to do right now was get Cagalli somewhere safe and away now that they knew who Cagalli was.

"I should have just killed him" I find myself sighing while I looked down to Cagalli.

. ****************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**************************************************

Back to Cagalli P.O.V

_My Dream _

_I felt my eyes water and myself shake at the sight of a man with midnight blue hair laid on the ground. _

_There was a lot blood around him and the scent of his blood was blocking out all my other senses except for smell. _

_All I could smell was the scent of his blood along with the worry I had for a beloved friend I had made who had been there for me for five years now._

"_Athrun" I heard my voice say as I want closer. _

_And then the next minute the scent of his blood shadowed all my thought and then my fangs were out and sinking into his neck. _

_End of Dream _

I awoke from my dream with a loud scream, founding myself in a pair of familiar arms, as I spoke the name I heard in my dream.

"Athrun" I cried.

Tears started to trickle down my cheeks as I remembered everything, my mind become something that replicated a slide show of memories.

But instead of just all the happy memories which were always in such slide shows. There was some unhappy one's that I did not want to remember

Like the dream I just had I couldn't believe I did that, I let my Vampire urges take over and want and sunk my teeth into Athrun, whom who was a beloved friend to me.

"Shhh don't cry I am here" he whispered stroking my back and as he did I felt my tears dry up.

"I....I.....am....I am ....I am sorry" I cried.

He only tighten his arms around me "You don't need to be sorry, I don't regret you turning me even if you couldn't control yourself Cagalli" he told me.

"But you could have been happy now Athrun with your own family" I told him.

He only smiled and broke away from our embrace "you know there has only been one person precious to me Cagalli and that has always been you. I waited so long for this day" he said.

I gazed into his eyes not understanding what he meant; he smiled and embraced me again "to tell you that I am utterly and intensely in love with you Cagalli" he whispered.

My eyes widen and I broke the embrace to look at him "You what?" I asked.

He chuckled and placed a hand on my cheek "Cagalli" he whispered my name softly "I have been in love with you ever since I first laid my eyes on you as a child" he smiled.

My eyes gazed at his and I found my mouth open for a moment then close, it was an odd to me it was impossible in my case.

He grimace "I know it was wrong of a man of my age to fall for a six year old girl" he started his voice sad.

"But I didn't act upon it and I knew it was wrong and I pushed my feeling away until it came rushing back that day I awoke as a vampire" he finished placing his head on my shoulder.

"I know you may not feel the same Cagalli but I just needed to tell you especially after waiting for five years. Waiting for the right time while watching you from a far" he whispered softly.

There was nothing I could think of to say because even though I had gained my memories back I wasn't sure of my own feeling at this moment. There was side of me that I knew the answer even before my memories returned when I first saw him.

"Athrun" I whispered suddenly.

He lifted his head off my shoulder and looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Athrun...I...I...I" I tried too to tell him that I wasn't sure about my feeling at the moment but I couldn't come up with a sentence.

He smiled softly at me "It's okay I can wait" he whispered knowing what I was going to say.

He then wrapped his arms around me again "It's okay for now I am happy like this" he whispered softly.

I half smiled knowing he was lying, but I embraced him back "thank you" I whispered glad to know that he understand my feeling at the current moment.

******************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**************************************************

Thanks for reading guys and I hope you have enjoyed the chapter

Please Review

Cagallina Rosette Zala


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys

I am very, very sorry for the really late update I've had some problems at home and at work so I hadn't had much time to write. So I hope I am forgiven.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please reviews at the end so that I have the motivation to continue to write and flaming I know I have bad grammar but I am still learning here ^^.

Thanks for your patience

Enjoy guys.

Let me be with you 

Chapter Five 

The sky was clear, not one single cloud was in sight and the warmth of the sun rays shone over the city, as I sat outside a small cafe, with a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake.

Despite been half a vampire, I have always enjoyed the sun, unlike some full vampire who try to avoid direct contact with sun rays. Because they would burn quicker than humans would.

Two days had gone by now, since Athrun declared his feeling for me and I regained my memories.

At the time, I was still in shock even after I want home; I just couldn't or did not know of how to deal with it at the time.

But now, I was sure about my feeling for him, I was sure that I felt the same despite him now been my teacher.

A sigh escaped my lips and then I smiled looking down at my slice of cake, before taking the folk and cutting a bit of it, bringing it to my mouth. I savoured the creamy taste of the chocolate cream in it and the sweet and bitter taste of the dark chocolate sponge.

"So nice..." I uttered closing my eyes.

"Can I have some?" I suddenly heard a male voice say, I opened my eyes almost dropping the folk in fright.

"Athrun..." I uttered in surprise, to see that my teacher's face was just a few inches away from mine.

Suddenly the folk in my hand slid through my fingers, but before it could hit the table and make a loud clank, Athrun had caught it.

It wasn't surprising since he was a vampire after all.

"Eh..." was all that came from my lips.

The blue haired vampire smiled and then he suddenly sliced a bit of my cake, placing it in his mouth.

"HEY." I screamed in annoyance, attracting the attention of the other customers in the cafe.

"Ehhh...Ahhhh....I am sorry..." I uttered loudly in embarrassment.

"Same as always." I heard Athrun laugh.

I glared hard at him "That was your fault." I muttered in anger.

He chuckled "Was it?"

I glared harder at him "If you hadn't taken a bite of my cake, I wouldn't have needed to scream." I told him.

He chuckled again and then took another part of my slice of cake, making me glare harder at him "Thief." I muttered.

"Here." he said suddenly holding the folk near to my lips.

I felt my cheeks heat up and myself thinking of thoughts that I don't normally think of, Thoughts that only people in relationships should think of.

"I've missed you..." he suddenly uttered in a serious tone, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Huh...what?" I asked with my eyes wide.

He smiled sadly placing the folk back on to the plate "I've missed you..." he repeated what he said.

"I've missed our time together..." he spoke again, glancing at me.

I swallowed hard not knowing what to say, I hadn't expected him to say something serious like that, and I didn't know if he expected me to say something similar back to him.

"I....I've....Missed you.... you too." I stuttered out.

"Huh?" his said his eyes wide.

I smiled softly at him "I've missed you too..." I repeated.

"Really?" he asked.

"I have always had this feeling that I was missing something in life. Even before I regained my memory, but after much thought I know that it was you..." I explained.

Suddenly without a word Athrun stood up and pulled me up from my chair, dragging me away from the cafe.

It was a good thing that I had already paid at the counter for my food and drink.

I let him pull me all the way to where his car was parked.

"Get in." He ordered me in a polite manner.

I did as he was told and got in the car; once I was in and my seat belt was on, he closed the door and got in himself.

*******************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*********************************

After a short drive we soon found our self's parked near a small lake located on the outside of town.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Athrun stayed soundless for a moment "away from prying eyes." he soon replied, taking his seat belt off and opening the car door.

"I see." I replied, undoing my seat belt and getting out myself.

Once we were out of the car and we both sat on the luscious long grass close to lake, the sun shone over the lake making the water shine like glitter when sprinkled.

"How do you like this?" Athrun asked suddenly.

I took my eyes away from the glittering lake and glanced at him "It's beautiful." I replied with a soft smile.

He glanced back at me and smiled back "It even more beautiful at night though."

"I have a feeling it would be." I said back, looking back at the water, watching the glistening lights of sun reflection on the water.

"It would be nice if I could see it with you one day." the blue haired vampire said.

I smiled softly knowing his eyes were on me, giving me this warm sensual feeling.

"I would too." I soon replied.

There was a long moment of peace before one us spoke again.

"Athrun..." I uttered his name softly.

"Ummm..." was his reply.

"I am ready to give you an answer." I answered, turning my head to face him.

He turned his head swiftly to me, his green eyes wide as if ready to hear my answer.

I smiled softly at him, waiting for a few seconds before I said anything "I am utterly and intensely in love with you too Athrun..." I repeated the words he had whispered to me just two days ago.

And instead of getting a reply in words, he in one swift movement moved from his spot and wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

It was in an awkward position though, as I was sat down with my legs out straight and he was sat on his knees with his arms wrapped around me from the side of me.

"I am so glad." he whispered in ear, holding me tightly.

I smiled softly and took my legs in so that I could kneel on them, letting my arms wrap around him embracing him back.

After a few minutes in each other arms, we parted and as we did grey clouds suddenly appeared in the sky, and rain started to pour down almost like as if someone had just turned a tap on.

"We better go." Athrun said with a smile, standing up and pulling me up.

I smiled back and nodded, letting him pull me up.

*****************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**********************************

After another short drive back, we arrived at Athrun house, it was late now and it was still raining.

Because it was raining quiet heavily, it had soaked the both of us by the time we had run to the car from the lake earlier. And because I knew Kira wouldn't be so happy to see Athrun drying his cloths in his home, we want to Athrun.

"Are you cold?" Athrun asked suddenly, as we reached his door.

I smiled and shook my head turning around to face him.

"I am okay." I told him, but even though I felt warm I suddenly shivered.

Athrun frowned "Liar." he said pulling me into his arms.

I smiled and then suddenly giggled in a girlish manner "its good thing I am half a vampire." I giggled out.

"Why's that?" he asked holding me tighter.

"Well if I wasn't half a vampire I don't think you even be able to keep me warm, I just be really cold since technically you are dead and your body doesn't hold any heat." I reminded.

Been half a vampire was very much different too been a full one, where you gain all the abilities as a vampire. Been half you only gain a few abilities and these were the super strength of, and thirst for blood, along with staying young. But only with a difference after all I was born with vampire blood in me, so when I reached a certain age I would stop ageing and that was my age now sixteen.

He chuckled softly "You're right." he said parting from the embrace with a smile on his lips.

The charming smile that had a huge effect on me, the one that made me melt on the spot. And that what it literally made me do now, as I felt my legs wobble and buckle in.

It was good thing Athrun still had his arms around me or I would have been flat out on the floor.

"You okay?" he asked with worry.

I forced my legs to push me up "I guess you have this effect on me more than I thought." I uttered softly.

"Effect?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

I couldn't help giggle at it "Yes Athrun." I replied grinning.

"You know the effect you have on all the girls." I spoke again.

With a confused expression still etched on his face he asked "What effect?"

I sighed "I believe the effect you have is nick named the dazzler by your fans." I teased him.

"I have Fans?" he asked surprised.

I nodded "Yep all your female student at school and not forgetting some male too." I told him.

He looked at me with widen eyes "Wow..." he uttered surprised and then a serious expression appeared.

"Does that mean I dazzle you then?" he asked unexpectedly.

I smiled at his serious expression "Yes." I answered.

A huge smile appeared across his lips "Then that all I care about." He told me, than with one swift movement he placed his lips on mine in a loving kiss and I kissed him back.

I could feel my heart beat rapidly, as our lips touched and that tingly sensation you feel, when you are in so much love.

"Cagalli..." he whispered tenderly against my lips.

"Athrun..." I whispered back, as his lips trailed down from my lips to my collar bone.

As he did that I could feel my body heat up, and that certain tingly feeling take over my whole body.

"Athrun" I moaned again, as he let his fangs softly graze my skin.

"Yes Cagalli..." he whispered breathlessly against my skin, before letting his fangs sink down into my skin.

The pain only lasted for a few seconds though before turning into a pleasurable feeling as he took in my blood.

"Athrun..." I moaned out closing my eyes tightly as I grasped hold of Athrun midnight blue hair.

And when I reopened my eyes, I suddenly found me and Athrun now inside his home, laid on his couch, I had no Idea how that happened.

But I didn't care as Athrun once again placed his lips on mine in another kiss filled with love, passion and force, igniting our desire for each other more.

***************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*************************************

End of chapter Five; hope you enjoyed and please reviews

Cagallina Rosette Zala


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Hello Guys

Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, I kind of been busy with two jobs and have had some trouble with writing. However I am back and ready to write like the wind ^_^.

So here is Chapter six of let me be with you, hope you guys enjoy.

_L_et Me Be With You 

Chapter Six 

I could still feel my heart beat rapidly in my chest and the feeling of my breath calming down, as I took a glance around Athrun lounge. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of our cloths scattered across the floor of the lounge, as I pulled the blanket closer to my body.

I sighed out in embarrassment has I cuddled closer to Athrun body, burying my head into chest, feeling my cheeks heat up even more. I never once in my life ever thought, I would go as far as this with any guy, especially when they happened to be my first kiss. However the feeling of his lips touching mine only brought out the undying desire for each other that soon took over our bodies.

A small shiver ran through my body, as Athrun lips touched my exposed shoulder blade for a moment before withdrawing.

Then with one swift movement I was flipped on my back with him on top of me, staring into his vivid green eyes.

A smile touched his lips "I love you..." he said sincerely.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him "I love you too..." I replied back, pulling him down for a kiss. But before our lips could touch, the sound of my favourite tune filled the room.

I heard Athrun groan in annoyance as he sat up and I got off the couch to where Athrun had thrown my jacket.

I picked it up and took out my phone from my pocket "This isn't good." I mumbled at the sight of my brother name flashing on the screen.

I had this feeling that he wasn't in a good mood, so I took a very deep breath before answering.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU CAGALLI?" Kira voice boomed through the speaker.

I sighed knowing I had no choice but to lie "I am with my friends."

"With the weather like this..." Kira asked

"Yes Kira, I can't exactly walk home in this rain can I" I stated.

I heard him sigh "okay, you win there, Cagalli" he said.

I smiled in victory, it not all the time I win over my older brother.

"What time you going to be home?" I heard him ask suddenly.

"As soon as the rain stops..." I told him.

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Nah, it's okay Kira, I'll catch a bus or get a lift."

"If you say so sis, just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I smiled.

"Good, well I see you when you get back then."

"Yep, see you then."I replied back before disconnecting.

As soon as I disconnected, Athrun wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek "I think we better get you home." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

******************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*******************************

"Thanks for the lift" I smiled at Athrun as he stopped the car.

"Do you even need to thank me..." he asked, smiling back at me.

I chuckled "I guess not...but..." I had begun "I can always kiss you as a thank you..."

And then I reached out to grab his jacket pulling him toward me "Good night..." I whispered before kissing him on his lips.

"Eh... night..." he replied in a dazed state.

I smiled "Night..." I said before getting out of the car.

**************************Cagallina Rosette Zala************************************

The next Morning

"Good morning..." I greeted my brother and his wife, as I walked into the kitchen seating myself down in my usual seat.

"Wow" Kira said surprised "where my sister gone?" he added teasing me, looking around the room.

Usually if I was in my usual mood in the morning, I would have normally glared or even thumped my wonderful older brother.

But seeing that I was in such a good mood and I didn't want anyone to ruin it, I decided to ignore his comment.

"Don't tease her Kira" the soft voice of Lacus came, as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of me.

"Thanks Lacus" I smiled, before picking up my spoon and digging into my favourite cereal coco pops.

And as I eat my breakfast, I could feel my brother eyes staring at me as if I had another head "so what got you in such a good mood?" he asked suddenly.

I stopped eating for a moment and looked up at Kira "Nothing much really" I simply replied.

And then I finished the last bit of cereal, before standing up "See you guys later" I said leaving the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Hey Sis wait a minute..." Kira voice rang loudly as I left the kitchen.

I knew that Kira wasn't at all satisfied with my answer, so it was good of me to get out of there, before he starts questioning me more, or in my case interrogating me.

My older brother can be very scary when he bombards anybody with question, and when you don't give him a satisfying answer or in my case the truth.

For some reason Kira can tell if anyone lying, I'll even bet on it that Kira knows there something up when he rang me yesterday, but he choose not to go to deep into it, deciding to trust me.

And if he did manage to interrogate me, I would most likely give in after a while.

I had only managed to hold my victory on the phone last night, because when Kira was worried he doesn't go into his integration mode.

Once I was at the front door, I quickly place my shoes on and grabbed my school bag before dashing out of the front door before Kira caught me.

Relief was shown on my face once I reached the other side of my street and stopped, knowing Kira doesn't use this root to get to work.

"Good Morning." I suddenly heard a voice say making me jump in fright.

"Stellar you scared the living day lights out of me..." I uttered to my friend whom who had just popped out from nowhere.

"Oh sorry Cagalli I didn't mean to do that." my golden haired friend apologised.

"It's okay..." I replied smiling, than I looked at my watch.

"Oh god.... we're so going to be late" I said, before grabbing hold of stellar arm and dashing in direction of the school.

****************************Cagallina Rosette Zala********************************

Arriving at school, I entered the classroom with Stellar to found that my female classmates were gathered around the teacher's desk.

"What going on Mir?" I asked her, whom who was sat at her desk looking at the direction of the girls.

"Take a guess?" Mir grinned.

I looked at Stellar and raised an eyebrow "Ermm... Mr Zala..." I replied looking back at Mir.

"You would think so, however this times it isn't." Mir replied.

I glanced at her with a shocked expression, showing clearly what I thought.

"Really...." I asked "If that's the case what the real reason?"

"Two words." she grinned, she then pointed to classroom entrance.

Both I and Stellar turned around "New Teacher..." we both heard her say.

And to our amazement there stood at the door way a tall golden haired man.

"Good Morning class, I am your new Science teacher Mr Aiman..." the man greeted.

"No wonder the girls have gone mad..." I uttered to Stellar and Mir.

Both of my friends nodded in agreement, as he ordered us all to sit down.

*************************Cagallina Rosette Zala***************************************

I sighed out in relief as soon has the lesson ended, for the whole lesson I was always the centre of attention.

For some reason the new teacher kept on picking me for all the experiments we tried, he didn't pick any of the other girls.

And every time he looked at me he would smile, no wait grin at me, a type of grin that reminded me of that night I was almost attacked.

"Well that was weird..." I heard Mir say.

"Creepy...." would be the right word Mir" I corrected her.

Mir nodded "Yeah creepy..." she repeated.

"Are you okay Girls?" a soft male voice suddenly spoke.

Me, Mir and Stellar looked up "Mr Zala..." we said in unison.

Athrun smiled "That would be my name yes..." he replied pausing for a moment "So what seem to have gotten you girls worried?" he added.

I looked at Mir, whom who in returned looked back at me "New teacher..." all three of us spoke again in unison.

"Ahh..." Athrun begun to say "I guess he must be good looking then." he added in a chuckle.

I frowned, thinking there is no way that teacher was better looking than Athrun, Athrun definitely better looking than that guy.

But I wasn't just frowning because of that, it was because Athrun voice didn't seem like his usual cheery self, when spoke and laughed it didn't feel real it felt like he faked it. It seemed to me like he was holding something back and I didn't know what it was, all I knew there something there.

"Miss Athra, there something I want to talk to you about concerning your school work." Athrun said turning to me all of a suddenly.

I nodded and stood up "Your classroom sir..." I asked.

He nodded and then we made our way to his office after I told Mir and Stellar I meet them in the next lesson.

***************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**********************************

Once we reached Athrun class room, he closed the door and turned to face me with a stern expression on his face.

"Athrun..." I softly spoke his name, as he walked closer to me.

"Cagalli..." came from his lips softly, as he reached me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled softly at me "You know I love you don't you..." he asked me.

I smiled back at him "Of course I do" I whispered to him "why do you even need to ask?" I added looking into his green eyes.

"Because I want you to know no matter what happens I love you..." he replied.

I frowned at his words; I had this bad feeling that I knew what the next words were going to be and that my heart will shatter like a glass statue hitting the floor.

"Athr.....un..." I struggled to say his name, scared of what he was going to say to me.

It wasn't unusual for a guy to say those words to you and then end whatever you had going, no Matter whether you're a human or a vampire.

I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and grasped his jacket in my hands "You not saying what I think you're going to say?" I asked him weakly.

He smiled sadly at me "Cagalli..." he whispered my name before pressing his lips to mine "I love you more than you can ever think of there for I after do this...." he added confirming the horrible feeling I had in my heart.

I wanted to say something, I wanted to ask him why he was doing this if he loved me, but before I could I say one word I blacked out.

"I am sorry...." was his last words to me.

****************************Cagallina Rosette Zala************************************

When I had woken up I had found myself back in my room at home, I had no recollection of how I had gotten home, however I had a feeling it was Athrun.

"Athrun..." I called his name, hoping that he was here with me that everything I had witness earlier was just a real bad dream.

However I did not get an answer from him, instead I got one from Kira.

"He gone sis..." I heard Kira say.

I looked up to see that my brother was stood at the door holding a tray of food in his arms, I felt my heart sink and break at his words confirming me it wasn't a dream.

But I still refuse to believe it, that Athrun would leave me without saying a proper word to me, so I want to place where I knew would confirm the truth his home.

And when I reached his home it did confirm truth but not in the way I wanted.

Reaching his home only cause me to break down in tears, because once I saw that there was not a single trace of him in it my heart broke into million pieces.

******************************Cagallina Rosette Zala************************************

A/N: well that's the end so if you liked the chapter please review guys and I will hopefully have the next chapter for you ready. Your good reviews are the things that keep me going.

Thanks for reading...

PS; I guess I will see you until next time.

Cagallina Rosette Zala


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Guys _

_I have finally manages to finish chapter seven of my fanfic now, sorry to those whom who have been waiting for it. I've had a little trouble writing this up and as warning now it is a short chapter, but I hope guys Enjoy. _

_Please drop in and leave me a constructive review, so if you guys want to flame me I am goanna ask nicely not to do so... _

_So here is Chapter Seven of Let me be with you..._

Let me be with you

Chapter Seven 

Six months soon want by very quickly, almost like how a fire would start in a forest and that scared me. I didn't know why it scared me though. But if I had to guess, it would be because for those six months, every night I would go to his home. Hoping that he had returned and would be standing there with that smile I loved and with him looking as handsome as he could ever be. Unfortunately I never got what I hoped and I guess that was why I was scared. Because those six months want by quickly and because every night when I would wait the pain in my heart would spread like a fire.

Though I never thought I would have been this heartbroken, and I never thought Athrun would do this. I never thought he would leave me without saying a word. Especially after he told me countless times he loves me. Our relationship had only had just started, it was suppose to be beginning not the end. I never really expected to hurt so much.

And out of desperation I would go to his home and wait everyday there, hoping he would return and explain to me why he suddenly disappeared. But as expected he did not appear, however even so I still waited every day, and that was where I was now.

I was sat in his room at the window watching the starry night sky, hoping like every day since he disappeared.

"Where are you Athrun?" I whispered to myself, pulling my knees closer to my body.

It was nearly eight now and I had to leave soon. Knowing if I am not home by eight thirty my brother would have a fit.

Not that I wanted to leave here, I wanted to stay longer in case.

With a reluctant sigh I stood up, no matter how much I wanted to stay, I had to go.

The walk back home was refreshing for me, seeing that I got to feel the cool breeze and watched the stars twinkle above in the night sky.

I loved taking small walks at night, despite what had almost happed to me the last time. But this time I didn't care.

Anyway for the past six months now, nothing else has happened.

*********************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala****************************************************

Once I had reached home, Lacus had cooked dinner for me, so I eat some of it to keep my brother happy. I was also making sure that he wasn't at all Suspicious of my real emotions.

Once I was done with dinner I want to my room to do my homework, and then when I was finished I took a shower and want to bed.

Bedtime was the only time when I could forget everything; it was like paradise for me. Seeing that.

*****************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*********************************************************

Outside of the house a young man sat watching from a tree as Cagalli came out of the house, a sad smile appeared on his lips.

"Cagalli..." her name came from his lips in a whisper. "I am so sorry..." he whispered.

*****************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*********************************************************

The nights soon want by and morning came quick. In my case it was too quick for me, seeing that sleep was my paradise.

Every morning I did my usual routine, washed up eat breakfast and did homework if I had any and then I would go to Athrun home.

But this time in my head I knew that if I was to return to that place. My heart would brake beyond repair.

However even though I knew that my heart may break beyond repair, my heart was telling me to go in case my head was wrong about it.

It was one of those classic situations you see on TV or read in books, where the heroine would ask herself, if she should let her heart rule over her head or vice versa.

And my life here reminded me of a certain quote from a book I have read. The quote want "what would you do if the person you love didn't want you anymore?"

It was a question since the day Athrun left I had been asking myself "what would I do?" though I still haven't found an answer to it.

Because me and Athrun relationship wasn't at all like the heroine and hero in the book.

They got to date much longer than me and Athrun did, and well the Hero did say something to her before he want. While Athrun here didn't say or leave anything to me.

And after six months now it was getting harder each day for me to pretend that I was okay to Kira, Lacus and my friends. I was getting sick of smiling like I was happy when in actual fact I was miserable.

However I couldn't let my facade down, but I couldn't carry with this facade or stay miserable either. I couldn't even wait for him all my life when I don't even know if he was coming back.

"CAGALLI PHONE" Kira voice suddenly boomed from downstairs.

"OKAY!" I yelled back, getting off my bed, and running downstairs.

"Thanks Kira." I smiled taking the phone off my brother.

"Hello Cagalli speaking here." she greeted whom whoever was on the phone.

"Hey Cagalli..." the voice of male greeted me, whom who seem familiar to me. But I knew it wasn't Athrun.

"Is that you Miguel?" I asked.

The male voice chuckled "correct, ding, ding, ding..." he joked.

Just six months Miguel Aiman transferred from another part of Orb to Onogoro High with his older brother and mother.

On his first day he was placed next to me and I was told to take care of him for the day, and as the day want by I found myself making friends with him.

And now we were pretty close friends, but there was one thing I didn't like about his family and that was his brother whom who happens to be that creepy teacher.

"So Mr Aiman what do I owe this pleasure of phone call for?" I asked.

He chuckled again "Well I need your opinion on something and since you are technically my only female friend I thought I'll ask you." He replied.

I chuckled "and has this got something to do with your special someone?"

Miguel coughed twice. "You could say so..." he came. "So would please help me Cagalli? I am begging you."

I chuckled "In that case I guess I have no choice but to help you then." I agreed.

"Great. Thank you very much Cagalli, I'll meet you at our local cafe. See you then" he came quickly before putting the phone down.

I looked at the phone and half smiled. "Well least I have something to distract me now" I uttered to myself.

*****************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*********************************************************

After shopping for a while looking for a really nice pendent for Miguel special girl we want to his house for dinner. Seeing that I promised Miguel mother that I'll visit, and when I arrived I was pretty happy to know that his creepy brother wasn't there.

After dinner Miguel of course offered to walk me home, but I declined seeing that it wasn't so far away.

The sky was clear and beautiful like always and the full moon illuminated the whole streets, giving it an aura of safety.

I was feeling extremely tired after the day and glad of it, because it means I can be in my paradise. So when I reached home and noticed that Kira and Lacus had gone out for the night I decided to go to sleep early.

But first I took a nice bubble bath.

***********************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala****************************************************

Before my bath I was already pretty tired after the shopping with Miguel.

But as soon as I let myself sink into the water my eyelids became weary, due to the aromas of the lavender bubble bath and the steaming hot water relaxing my body.

So once I was finished and had brushed my teeth I was very much relaxed and ready for bed, but as soon as I reached my room door.

My eyes snapped opened at the sound of things breaking in my room and what sounded like growls of struggles.

And instead of been relaxed and very much ready for bed, my eyes lids were wide awake....

**************************************************Cagallina Rosette Zala*************************************************

A/N: I wonder who what is there or who? Well that was the end of chapter Seven, and I really hope it wasn't that bad as a short chapter for you my readers.

And if you liked it please review and make me the happiest ever. It's your reviews that keep me going on writing.

Thanks for reading guys.

Until next time

Cagallina Rosette Zala

PS: By the way guys the next chapter will last chapter of this fanfic, and I at the moment writting the it. So the more nice reviews I get the quicker I update ^_^.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys

I am very sorry with this super late update, I originally was going to update soon, but because of some problems my home internet died. Anyway I really hope you like the final chapter of let me be with you.

Please enjoy

Let me be with you 

Chapter Eight 

Reluctantly my right hand went straight to my bedroom door handle, just as I heard the sound of glass shattering.

I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears, as I took a long deep breath before I pulled handle of the door.

The door slowly swung opened.

My eyes widen at the sight of someone very familiar to me, standing beside the window in my bedroom.

"Athrun......" I whispered in surprise.

I felt my heart beat rapidly at the sight of the blue haired vampire, with a fuming expression. His fangs were out, and he was breathing hard. His chest was moving up and down, and his eyes were a blazing red colour almost as if he was ready to kill someone, but I couldn't see anyone except for Athrun.

"Athrun......" I said a little louder this time.

I caught his attention and he glanced at me with a sad smile on his lips. "Cagalli....." he spoke my name softly.

I slowly walked over to him, almost as if I knew he was going to bolt out of the window, but luckily he stayed in one position as I reached him and embraced him.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper against his ear.

He embraced me back "Cagalli..." he whispered my name holding me closer to him. "It's for your own safety..." he told me.

"My own safety..." I asked confused, breaking the embrace to gaze into his eyes for a proper explanation.

His lips parted for a moment and then twisted into a grimace.

"There are things you don't know Cagalli." He uttered looking away from me. "And I guess that why your father and your brother took you away after that night..."

"After all I was the very reason why you had lost your memory..." he added.

My eyes widen. "What do you mean Athrun?"

"Like I said Cagalli, there are things you don't know or simply don't remember." He replied pausing for a moment.

He looked into my eyes. "Have you asked Kira anything?" he asked another question.

I shook my head straight away. "Kira doesn't know I remember something's, I never told him."

"Kira never told you the reason. You lost your memory..."

"Kira hasn't, but father did. He told me that I got into accident and knocked my head pretty badly." I told him.

"And you don't remember anything after biting me?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "I really can't remember much." I replied. "However I really wanted to know even before I remembered some of my past."

"Even if I was the cause of it..." Athrun asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Cagalli, your father and brother didn't take you away that night you bitten me. They took you away a month after I attacked you." He told me.

My eyes widen at his words, but I didn't care because I knew how it felt when you have that over drawn feeling of wanting something so much. The feeling of lusting for blood and it is said that my blood gave that feeling to all vampires except for my family. So that included Athrun and he had just been turn by me, so I didn't feel any ill feeling towards him for attacking me.

"I am very sorry Cagalli..." I heard him say softly to me "I really am..." he added, suddenly embracing me in his arms again.

I smiled to myself and placed my arms around his neck, embracing him back. I brought my lips to his ear. "Athrun...It's okay." I whispered.

"Is it really okay?" he whispered back.

I let one hand slip from his neck and moved my head away from his ear, and let a smile touch my lips, bringing my hand to his cheek. So our eyes can meet.

"Athrun Zala...." I spoke with such softness in my voice.

"When I say its okay, I mean every word of it. I understand how you felt at the time, and I know it feels to be in the present of blood. I know what it does to a vampire, even though I'm half a vampire doesn't mean I don't feel the urges of a full vampire." I smiled, "And I felt exactly the same when I took yours..." I added now looking away from his eyes.

Just then he placed his hand on my cheek and our eyes met again, a smile touched his lips. "It's okay..." he told me. "I've already forgiven you remember." He added.

I half smiled "It's the same for me Athrun." I told him "so please don't feel guilty about the past."

A frown appeared on his lips "But I nearly lost you life Cagalli. How can you forgive me for that?"

I smiled up at him. "Athrun I lost your life as a human and you forgave me for that. So why did you forgive me?"

A soft smile reached his lips and he looked straight into my eyes "My reason Cagalli is because I love you ..." he whispered.

I gazed straight into his eyes. "And that is the same reason for me Athrun. I forgave you because I love you too...so." I paused for a moment of silence to gaze deeper into his green orbs. "Please don't leave me again..."

He glanced into my eyes deeply and he let a frown touch his lips again. "Do you know Cagalli, that because of me you are now the target for vampires again."

I shook my head, but I knew that he meant after I had regained my memories, it had also re awoken my vampire side, which I believed that Kira and my father locked inside me after I lost my memory.

"That hasn't got anything to do with you Athrun. I regained my memory on my own and even if you were the reason I am glad you came looking for me." I told him. "If I hadn't then I wouldn't have known the real me and I wouldn't have seen you again..." I whispered to him.

"Cagalli..." he whispered my name softly.

I smiled sadly at him. "These past three months have been a torch tore for me Athrun, and it made me realise that I don't think I can go on without you in my life. It's been like a part of me has been missing, and now that you're here with me it's no longer missing." I added softly replacing my sad smile with a happy one.

"I don't know how you feel, but I know that I need and want you and that living in a world without you will only bring my world down."

"Cagalli...you know that I feel the same way, but I want to keep you safe and the only way I know of how too, is to keep away from you."

"How does keeping away from me, keep me safe Athrun Zala?" I retaliated "Even if you keep away. Those guys will come for me, now that my vampire side re awoken."

A sigh escaped his lips "I meant from me Cagalli.... If I was to stay here, it will only attract a lot more vampires to you especially when they know you are my life." He smiled sadly.

"During that month after you turned me, I was literally craving blood and I joined a group of vampires and helped them in payment for blood. But I didn't kill or in my case I would just fake the kill, and then on that night I came across you and your scent. I found myself unable to control myself and attacked you in your room and that was the same night I was discovered of my deceit to them." He continued to speak.

"Then if you wanted to stay away from me, why did you come to find me then?" I find myself asking, feeling a little angry with him.

"Because I was scared that they would go for you anyway...." he replied looking away from me. "I was scared that they would find you and use you to their advantage. And I wanted to make sure you were okay." He grasped his hand tightly.

Suddenly the little anger in me went away, and I let a small smile touch my lips "Athrun..." I spoke his name softly "I don't care if you really do attract more to me, I love you and I would put myself in danger for you, so please don't leave me again and just..." I paused to make our eyes meet. "Let me be with you, no matter what." I finished with a smile.

Athrun had a thoughtful expression on his face for a moment; it was as if he was weighing something out. I wasn't totally sure what, but I had a feeling that it was something to do with me been in danger if he was to leave me.

"Cagalli..." I heard him call.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course I'm sure, I love you..." I replied. "I want to be with you and I don't care if we get chased by more vampires or even by my own brother." I added, and then I frowned "Unless you don't want me anymore."

I saw him crack a smile and heard a chuckle from him and then his face turned serious again. He took me by my shoulders and gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Silly Girl..." he said softly with soft smile. "There nothing more in the world that I want except for you and your love..." he whispered and smiled at me.

Before pressing his lips against mine in a gentle kiss, and I didn't need words for him to answer my question.

The kiss told me everything.

Seconds soon want by and our lips parted and we looked lovingly into each other's glowing orbs.

"Now about Kira..." he sighed.

I giggled "Are you scared more of my scarier vampire brother?" I asked.

The blue haired vampire laughed "You could say that..." he smiled.

"Well I understand where your coming from there, my brother can be scary even without his fangs." I nodded. "But I am very sure with Lacus help we will be fine..." I added with a smile.

He smiled back at me "I guess you're right there...." he spoke looking into my eyes, before descending down to kiss me again.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCagallina Rosette ZalaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I Hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter and do me a huge favour and review :) thanks guys.


End file.
